This invention relates generally to construction and more particularly to ceiling systems.
Long before the Vatican commissioned Michelangelo to paint the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, ceilings have been used to add finish, and decoration to a room. Usually a ceiling with character though must be developed at the time of the rooms construction.
In modern buildings, a general purpose "shell" for the room is usually constructed. After construction, the user of the building adds the walls and ceiling as they so desire. In many instances, these ceilings are merely lowered paneled ceilings of sound absorbing material which hang by wires from the rough original ceiling. Little or no imagination seem to be expended.
A variety of inventions have been developed which assist in the construction of this ubiquitous ceiling arrangement. Examples of such ceilings are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,951, entitled "Suspended Ceiling System" issued to Baker on Jan. 7, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,656, entitled "Assembly Clip for Ceiling Panels" issued to LaVanture on Jan. 10, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,840, entitled "Suspended Ceiling Construction" issued to Moomey, Jr. on Jan. 31, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,095, entitled "Multi-Unit Folding Slab Construction" issued to Verner on Jan. 15, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,229, entitled "Suspended Ceiling System Having Tiles with Interspersed Hooks Resting on Runners" issued to Limp on Mar. 10, 1987.
These ceiling systems do hide the overlying pipes and supports and create a presentable ceiling; but, at best they can be described as bland and without character. In industrial settings, these types of ceilings are acceptable; but, there is a significant need for ceilings which are aesthetically pleasing with "character".
To this end, a wide variety of naturally occurring materials have been incorporated into ceilings to give them character. In the Southwest United States a wooden beam, being a half log is used as a support member. This beam member, named a Viga, is used to support other wooden members such as small round timbers of about two inches in diameter named latillas, or, the wooden ribs from the saguaro cactus.
Rooms constructed using these types of materials, convey a warm and inviting atmosphere. However, these rooms are extremely expensive to build due to the cost of the natural materials, and due to the fact that the ceilings must be built at the time of the room's construction.
Unfortunately, due to excessive demands for the base materials, their supply has become restricted and in some instances laws have been enacted to prevent the harvesting of these materials so that the supplying species can survive (i.e. saguaros).
It is clear from the foregoing that the present ceiling systems do not address the needs of the industry.